Mulder, Scully and the attack of the killer Furbys
by Little-Lozza
Summary: This is a wierd little fanfic i call Mulder, Scully and the attack of the killer Furbys. i think that says it all. PG to be safe


**Mulder, Scully and the attack of the killer Furbys.**

"Hey Scully! I've got a new case for us." Mulder called out from behind a pile of X-Files.

"What is it Mulder, a sighting of Big Foot? Crop circles in New Jersey? Or better still little green men?" exclaimed Scully sarcastically.

"No, it's killer Furbys!!!!"

"What, those little toys that don't shut up?"

"Yes! I mean no, I mean that there has been theories to as wether they are spy toys or not."

"Mulder have you been talking to the lone gunmen again?"

"No. but seriously Scully have you ever thought as to what's inside a Furby?"

Scully had a sudden flash back, from when she was younger. For some reason one of her relatives had given her a Furby for a birthday, she didn't know why because she was 18. She gave it an autopsy, because after talking all night it had somehow fell off her self and had a bowling ball fall on it…. Funny how these things happen. Anyway she had opened it up and found some things that she now realised shouldn't have been there that she had passed off as just some tech stuff a years ago.

"Hello, Scully I was talking." Scully snapped out of it.

"Mulder for once I think you might be right."

Several hours later:

"Scully I found something!"

"What Mulder?"

"It turns out the inventor of the Furby, Dave Hampton is an x-communist who changed his name! And in the early 90's there was a story going around about a Furby. It was said that an employee of the government gave his boss (the head of security or something) gifts when he came to visit. The boss got wine, the wife flowers and the little girl, if you can believe it, a Furby! The family went out one day, and when they came back the house had been broken into, all that was missing was the Furby! Then it turned out the employee was a spy and the Furby had been recording conversations…… scary. Anyway there was this big security scare."

"Just think that in almost every house in America there could be little spy Furbys. Mulder we have to get to the bottom of this, the fate of America is in our hands!"

"Talk about over dramatic."

Later that night when Scully was at home sleeping, she had brought home a Furby to investigate, which was safely stuffed in a draw. Scully was having a nightmare about killer Furbys, when she woke up with a fright.

"Just a dream." Scully said lying down again. Scully rolled over and screamed, sitting on her bedside table was (dun dun) the Furby.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!!!" she screamed picking it up and throwing it against the wall, where it smashed into little pieces. Scully woke up and sighed.

"It was only a dream in a dream" she said lying down for real this time, she rolled over. And there sitting on her bedside table was the Furby, with a gun, her gun, her loaded gun. Scully screamed

"I wuv u" was the last words she would hear.

Mulder was sitting on his couch crying, he had just heard about Scully. That an unknown killer had shot her, but he knew who it was, it was the bloody Furbys. This was a conspiracy, a real conspiracy, and he would get to the bottom of it. He would avenge Scully if it was the last thing he did, he Fox William Mulder, would destroy the evil Furbys, and there communist leader……. Mulder started thinking of how he would go about this when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Aw crap."

The Communist Secret Head Quarters.

A man is sitting in a big black chair, another man walks into the room.

"Is the deed done?" asked the man turning around in his chair, stroking a purring Furby.

"Yes Mr Hampton."

"These two were smart especially the man, it's a pity we couldn't use them in our cause……. WORLD DOMINATION!! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Yes sir, muhahaha."

The end…… or is it? Yes, yes it is.

I would just like to say I do not own the X-Files, or a Furby (thank god), and I mean no offence to Dave Hampton. I probably should have put this disclaimer at the top, oh well. And sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
